thewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ripper Street
(Okay, we're retooling this settlement because it isn't compelling like we had hoped. IC I'm taking the place over and once I do we'll replace the current settlement with the modified one. So below is the original article, we need to make this into a place people will look forward to visiting and RPing in. Its location was never defined so I'm defining it. Its the gateway to the Gulf Coast, one side is in the BT region and the other is in the Gulf Coast. For the overall feel, my idea is to ditch the waring factions and ghouls. I'm thinking a bit art deco and objectivist for the feel of the place. I see it as a toll road not unlike the Freys in ASOIAF. That as they say is like... my opinion... man, so I am open to other suggestions. MBP) (So here is the original settlement we cannot radically change what it is, without a good reason (which I am open to, but would prefer to minimize). While this is a redesign I'd like it to on a level still feel like the corridor, but conquered and with a change in leadership. Think about Bucket Town, it was changed tremendously when it was taken over but it is still fundamentally the same. Pre and post revolution BT are night and day different from each other and it was done without radically altering the established look of the town.) ---- The Corridor The Corridor is located in the remains of an old highway tunnel. The road that lead to it is long gone, only broken bits of asphalt and concrete every so often even hint that there was ever a major road there to begin with. If you're really lucky you may find the decaying remains of a road sign that says “Route” on it. You won't find The Corridor marked on any map except for that of raiders, bandits, and various other nar-do-wells. For you see, this old tunnel is home to two warring factions of raiders. One lead by a man named William, the other by a man named Rick. You see there used to only be one group in The Corridor, and Rick was a subordinate of William (although he knew him as Sir or Boss). However he didn't like his Boss's approach to the whole banditry business. He had the idea that his way was too soft and didn't get this as much loot or fun as normal raiding would. Kill em and clean em out. That's the way Rick wanted it. Well William wasn't having any of that and enforced his rules on that kind of dissent. Next time Rick went out on patrol he made sure that when they were in the middle of nowhere, that he was beaten and left with nothing. That way he could experience what it was like to be a survivor of a “normal” raid. Unfortunately Rick survived and it only sought to boost his ego that he was the toughest badass around. So he decided that he would start his own raider posse and it would be better than William's and he'd be drowning in loot, booze, and bitches. After several failed attempts to raid Williams stronghold and take it he settled on taking the other end of the tunnel. Now if you were to look at it The Corridor you'd see two fortresses of scrap on either end. Walled in settlements with towers, guards, and surly dispositions. One end will give you a warning and tell you to stay away, the other will just shoot you in the legs and laugh as you try to crawl away. (requires Raider Connection perk or Evil alignment to enter either end of The Corridor; or if you happen to know someone who has the perk or is already well trusted there) Here's the lowdown on the two factions: William's “Gentlemen Bandits”: While you can't despute the fact that they're bandits in every sense of the word, raiding trade caravans, breaking into lone shacks, shaking down passing adventurers and scavengers. They however obey a certain set of rules set by their leader. They do not fire unless fired upon, they can still use their weapons for intimidation though. They are not to leave someone with nothing. I.E. leave someone in the wastes with nothing but the clothes on their backs. They do not destroy lives they just “take the excess that others don't need.” A sort of twisted self serving Robin Hood really. Anyone caught breaking theses rules will find one of three fates: either you will be stripped of your gear and left for dead out in the wastes, sent into the tunnel with only a five shot revolver and five rounds, or immediate execution. There are other rules that are observed within the camp but those have less severe penalties. Rick's Rockers: The usual brand of psycho killers. They will kill anyone who isn't them on sight. Kill first loot later. They aren't above torture and rape and most of the gang find pleasure in killing for profit. Not really much else you need to know. Since the Bandits are who you will most likely gain entrance to you will find the following: The Boss's Tent In the Boss's Tent, also just commonly referred to as “The Tent.” This is where William lives and commands. He has his own room within the tent and then a sort of “office” in the main tent. Although the way its set up a throne would be a better comparison. He always has 2-4 loyal guards in the tent and if he were to call you in for an audience or you wanted to meet with him, you would find a tall sandy haired man, wrapped in metal armor with a SMG at his side. He demands respect in his Tent and will show you the same. Impertinent brats do not last long in his company. The Armory Located behind a locked bulkhead door in what used to be the maintenance storage area in the tunnel before the war. The shop is run by Terrence, a fairly dark skinned ghoul who is as flaky as you’d expect. Generally short tempered and not willing to budge on his prices for smooth skins (although he won’t budge much more for ghouls but they still have a bit more bargaining power). He stands behind a wall of bullet proof glass with a small hole cut in it. Generally Terrence deals only in weapons and ammo but on occasion he’ll get in some “special orders.” Inventory: Weapons: Assorted Ammunition – Whatever the hell he feels like charging Crowbar (good condition) - 3 big hides Small Cleaver (poor condition) – 1 ½ big hides Small Cleaver (good condition) – 2 ½ big hides Glass Grenade (1 in stock) – 1 ½ big hides 10mm Pistol – 3 big hides Double barrel shotgun (good condition) – 5 big hides Large Homemade Flamer (poor condition) – 3 ½ hides Specials: “Pirates of Venus” – 6 ½ big hides “Its in mint condition he assures you, but you aren't sure if you really want to invest that much money in a book that sounds like something you would have found in the bargain bin 200 years ago. Although it may contain some useful gems for the aspiring pirate.” The Shack “The Shack” as is so affectionately referred to, is the closest thing to a bar and an Inn in The Corridor. The Shack is basically a small shack with a few tables and chairs inside and a bar. You can rent the back room out for a night or two… that is, if it’s not already occupied by someone else or the latest new inventory. Room and board One night – 1 hide One week – 4 hides Drinks & Food Vodka – 2 small hides Gin – 1 small hide Whiskey – 2 small hides Wine – 2 small hides Beer – 1 small hide Nuka cola (4 in stock) – 2 small hides Lizard “Steak” – 1 small hide Mystery jerky – 1 small hide for half a dozen pieces “The Bartender assures you that all the meat is mostly fresh and that there is probably no human in the mix.” Specials: Mirelurk “gumbo” – 1 hide “They call it gumbo but in all honesty you think it’s just called that because it’s very thick and unappealing.” Brahmin steak – 1 ½ hides “As Brahmin are valuable out here this is an expensive, but tasty, meal.” The Chop Shop The medical tent, affectionately called The Chop Shop, is where you go when you get fucked up in the wastelands, on a raid, or you just had to much mystery jerky. Its run by a short man known as “The Mini Doc.” Coming in at 4' 11” with a bald head and large glasses its easy to see how he got the name. However, nobody would dare call him that to his face. They know that when they get hurt their lives are in his hands and he has a bit of a temper. He wouldn't let someone die on purpose but he sure can skimp on painkillers and other comfort medications. His actual name is Gregory Teach and as such most people just say to go see the Teacher when you get hurt. Teach doesn't sell many medical supplies as most of those are reserved for treatment or for when a patrol is supposed to go somewhere far away or are expected to encounter trouble. However if you can convince him that he's getting a better deal or if you have medical supplies he needs he might trade some of his surplus. The Barracks The barracks is The Corridor's equivalent of a common house. This is where the majority of the new recruits and lower level bandits sleep and store their gear. Higher level “officers” have their own building with separate rooms and nicer accommodations. Due to the way William runs the show thievery is uncommon and there are usually a couple of enforcers wandering about to prevent any funny business. There are plenty of mattresses so nobody is ever without a place to sleep. If you happen to find yourself in the employ of William you may take a mattress and a footlocker for yourself. Just so long as it isn't already claimed. Just pencil your name in chalk on it and you've got a spot. The Circle William knows that sometimes the guys get a little antsy and need a place to work out their agressions. The Circle is where you go if you have a beef with another member you need to work out or if you're just itchin' for some wrestlin'. Its a dirt circle located near just outside the barracks that's fenced in by some simple wooden pickets. Rules are simple, not eye gouging, no groin kicks, no weapons, either combatant may give up at any time, fights must be observed by an enforcer. A fight will do no good if neither combatant can work the next day. Sometimes if there has been a particularly valuable raid extra loot may be held as a prize in a tournament in The Circle. The Wall The Wall is the that is located on the inside of the The Corridor. The one that is in the tunnel. This wall is made of several layers thick metal scrap. With cars turned up on their sides against the exterior with sharpened metal spikes welded to them. The gate is barred shut and only opened in case of extreme emergency or if an expedition is sent into the tunnel to scavenge, which hasn't happened in months. There are always at least five guards on the top of the wall at any given point in time and a coverless “kill zone” on the other side that spans about 50 feet. The only thing that will greet you there is a hail of bullet, hidden traps and mines. The Wall is built to keep out the ghouls that inhabit the main tunnel. As the bombs fell people trapped in the tunnel must have sought refuge in the maintenance tunnels and in their cars and slowly turned to ghouls as time in the tunnel went on. Category:Workshop Category:Gulf Coast Texas